The Meaning Of You
by uchi hayui chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah short story sebagai pelampiasan perasaan yang bergejolak akhir-akhir ini. Hope U Like It. Special for me and Rikkun tersayang   R&R Please...


Hanya sebuah short story sebagai pelampiasan perasaan yang bergejolak akhir-akhir ini. Hope U Like It. Special for me and Rikkun tersayang^^

.

.

uchi hayui chan present

**-The Meaning Of You-**

.

.

.

Kau tau kawan?

Saat bayangmu mulai memudar dari pandanganku. hati ini terasa perih. Hati ini terasa berdenyut tak senang.

Kau tau kawan?

Saat senyummu mulai menghilang, hati ini begitu hancur, begitu terkoyak, begitu sakit…

Dan apa kau tau kawan?

Saat kau mulai menjauhiku, bukan hanya hati ini yang hancur berantakan tapi seluruh jiwa ini pun terasa kosong dan hampa

Terlalu dramatiskah?

Tapi memang begitulah kenyataan…

Mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan, hingga kau jadi tak nyaman. Aku minta maaf, kawan. Aku tau mungkin aku bukan teman terbaik bagimu. Tapi setidaknya tolong jangan hapus aku dari pandanganmu. Berikanlah aku setitik tempat dihatimu, kawan…

Aku tak masalah jika kau memang tak bisa berada di sampingku. Tapi tolong jangan buang aku. Jangan hapus aku dari ingatanmu. Aku tak punya tempat bersender lagi selain dirimu. Aku ini lemah tanpa semangat darimu.

Di malam berbintang, air mata ini meluncur dengan sendirinya saat mengingat kini kau tak lagi berada di sebelahku. Rasanya begitu sesak saat udara malam ini mengisi ruang paru-paruku. Aku teringat senyummu kawan. Aku teringat saat kita tertawa bersama dengan lepas. Menghapuskan segala topeng yang ada. Membuang sejenak segala beban yang ada.

Tapi, itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang indah.

Memang tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah 'kenyataan'.

Yah, kenyataan bahwa kini kau telah pergi jauh dariku. Kenyataan bahwa kini kau tak lagi menoleh ke arahku. Kenyataan bahwa aku bukan lagi orang yang selalu berada di sisimu.

Dan apa kau tau? Rasanya sesak.

Jujur, aku kecewa saat kau tak mengulurkan tanganmu saat aku memerlukannya. Jujur, aku kecewa saat kau tak tersenyum saat aku membutuhkannya.

Tapi, dibalik rasa kecewa itu ada rasa yang lebih dominan. Sebuah rasa takut yang besar. Sebuah rasa yang selalu membuatku gemetar dikala sendirian. Sebuah rasa yang selalu membuatku lemah dikala merenungi kesepian.

Ya, kesepian.

Aku di sini kesepian tanpamu kawan. Aku tak lagi punya teman berbagi. Aku tak lagi bisa membuka sedikit emosi yang bergejolak ini. Aku kehilangan senderan kawan…

Aku tak punya lagi tempat untuk bertapak.

Aku tak punya lagi tempat untuk berpijak.

Kakiku gemetar saat tau diri ini mulai sendiri lagi. Nafas ini tercekat saat sadar bahwa diri ini kembali terasingkan lagi. Dan jantung ini terasa berhenti berdetak saat sadar bahwa gelapnya dunia kembali menghantui.

Aku takut, kawan. Aku tak mau sendiri lagi. Aku tak mau ditinggal pergi. Aku masih ingin kau di sini. Aku masih ingin kau bisa berbagi rasa denganku, menjalani hari yang berat ini bersama-sama. Dan yang terpenting aku masih ingin melihat senyum tulusmu. Aku benar-benar masih ingin bisa menghapuskan tetesan air mata yang menetes di pipimu, kawan…

Dikala angin malam mulai berhembus rasanya jiwa ini ikut terbang terbawa angin itu. Seolah memang ingin pergi dari dunia yang sesak ini. Dan ketika aku menengadah pelan, helaan nafas terdengar pelan menggantikan air mata yang seharusnya keluar. Aku memejamkan mataku erat, berusaha untuk melupakan sedikit rasa sakit karena kehilangan sosokmu. Tapi, yang terlintas di benakku malah ingatan disaat kita tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, saling meledek, bercanda, tersenyum. Tetap semua itulah yang terlihat walau kedua mata ini telah terpejam dengan erat.

Aku meringis kecil sembari menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan isakan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja ini. Kau tau? Aku benar-benar lemah saat kau pergi menjauhiku, kawan…

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan hampa. Tiada lagi tawa canda yang biasa kita lakukan. Aku benar-benar merasa dijauhi. Aku benar-benar telah kehilangan kabarmu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk manis dibelakangmu, memerhatikanmu dari jauh dengan perasaan yang sudah tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat kau tertawa dwengan teman-temanmu. Tapi, disaat ku tersenyum itu rasanya ada yang aneh, hati ini terasa perih. Aku senang kau bisa tertawa. Tapi aku sedih saat ku tau kau sudah tak pernah lagi tertawa bersamaku. Dan aku kecewa saat kau sama sekali tak pernah berada di sampingku tapi malah bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman barumu. Dan aku marah, aku kesal saat kau tak pernah menceritakan barang setitik saja masalahmu padaku. Aku takut kawan, aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kembali kehilangan hal yang peting dalam hidupku.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meringkuk di pojokan kamar. Menenggelamkan wajah ini diantara bantal-bantal yang berhamburan. Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes. Sat persatu air mata mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup begini, kawan. Akankah pertemanan kita akan putus sampai di sini? Akankah kita tak bisa tertawa bersama lagi? Akankah kita akan selalu saling mengacuhkan begini?

Aku tak bisa, kawan. Aku tak akan kuat hidup seperti ini. Aku terlalu takut untuk hidup sendiri lagi. Aku tak mau kau pergi kawan. Kau itu adalah hal yang berharga di hidupku. Kau satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa mencurahkan segala isi hatiku. Kau adalah hal terindah yang tuhan beri untukku.

Lalu, apa secepat ini kah kau akan pergi dariku? Secepat inikah kau akan hilang dari pandanganku? Aku tak mau kawan, aku tak ingin. Aku masih ingin kau menemaniku di sini. Aku masih ingin mempunyai tempat dimana aku bisa jadi diriku sendiri. Aku masih ingin kau tersenyum di sini untuk menenangkan aku yang labil ini. Aku benar-benar memerlukanmu kawan…

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sebuah keputusan pahit telah kuputuskan secara terpaksa.

Biarlah, jika kau memang lebih nyaman berada disamping mereka. Aku tak keberatan. Biarlah, kau menjauhiku. Aku kan terima walau perih di hati ini sungguh tak tertahankan. Dengan begini aku juga akan menjauh darimu sedikit demi sedikit. Membiarkan mu lepas sepenuhnya dari ikatanku. Tapi tenanglah, kawan. Ini bukan berarti aku akan melupakanmu. Aku akan tetap ada di sini untukmu. Aku akan selalu melihatmu dari jauh. Aku akan tetap ada jika kau memerlukanku.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu. Hal yang bagimu mungkin tak ada artinya, tapi bagiku membiarkanmu menghilang dari hidupku sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan.

Rasa kehilangan yang sungguh sangat luar biasa kini melanda diri ini. Menghancurkan raga yang telah teramat rapuh ini dan hanya menyisakan puing-puing hina yang tak kan dipedulikan oleh satu orang pun di dunia ini…

Kini semua kembali seperti dulu dimana aku belum bertemu dengan mu, kawan. Sebuah topeng kepalsuan yang sempat memudar kini kembali menebal. Berharap agar orang-orang tak melihat bagaimana rapuhnya diri ini sebenarnya. Semuanya kembali menjadi palsu. Senyuman terpaksa, tawa yang hambar semuanya kini kembali melekat pada diriku. Dan rasanya seperti terkoyak. Begitu sakit, begitu perih, begitu hancur…

Sungguh kehilangan teman yang berharga sepertimu bisa membuatku gila…

Aku benar-benar tak bisa dijauhi olehmu. Keberadaanmu sudah terlanjur ku anggap. Keberadaanmu sudah terlanjur ku lihat dan ku ingat. Kau benar-benar telah tersimpan di memori otakku, kawan.

**.**

**.**

Hati ini mencelos saat kau ucapkan kata maaf. Kata maaf yang tek jelas untuk apa tujuannya kata itu diucapkan.

Jujur, perasaan yang kurasakan watu itu bukanlah perasaan gembira melainkan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Mungkinkah kata maaf yang kau sebut itu bertujuan untuk mengakhiri pertemanan kita? Berbagai pikiran negative telah terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku tak kuat, kawan. Aku tak sanggup. Sungguh aku takut sekali dikala kau mengucapkan kata itu padaku.

Yang ada di pikiranku adalah kau yang akan benar-benar pergi dariku untuk selamanya. Membiarkanku sendiri di tempat yang entah apa namanya ini. Lalu kau sendiri malah bersama dengan temanmu yang lain. Sungguh itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat kau mengucapkan kata maaf itu.

Tapi saat itu aku masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak di hadapanmu, walau badan ini telah bergetar. Aku masih bisa tertawa hambar, walau hati ini telah menciut ketakutan. Dan hebatnya, aku masih bisa menatapmu kala itu walau mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

Wajahmu kala itu masih tersimpan dengan jelas di otakku. Dan aku juga masih ingat caramu berbicara kala mengucapkan kata maaf itu. Lalu setelah itu, semua yang kau lakukan seperti menghantuiku. Membuat kepala ini terasa ingin pecah.

Rasanya seperti depresi berat, kawan. Tapi parahnya tak ada yang mengerti keadaanku saat itu. Sungguh aku benar-benar merasa seperti seonggokan sampah yang tak berguna saat itu. Sebegitu tebalkah topengku hingga tak ada yang menyadari betapa besarnya rasa takut yang tersirat di kedua bola mata ini? Atau memang sama sekali tak ada orang yang peduli padaku? Entahlah, aku suah cukup hancur karna kehilanganmu, aku tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan masalah lain. Ini saja sudah sangat berat bagiku, kawan….

**.**

**.**

Namun hari ini rasa takut itu telah terobati. Rasa sesak itu telah berhenti menghantui. Dan jiwa yang hanya tinggal puing-puing inipun kini telah kembali normal…

Semuanya terasa menyenangkan hari ini karena kebenaran telah terungkap…

Kebenaran yang teucap langsung dari bibirmu, kawan…

Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Dia telah membuat kita bersama hari ini. Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Dia telah memberikan ku keberanian untuk mengunggkapkan segala hal yang kuasakan selama ini padamu.

Menjelaskan betapa risaunya aku saat kau pergi menjauhiku.

Menjelaskan bagaimana galaunya hatiku saat tersingkir dari pandanganmu.

Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengungkapkan itu semua padamu, kawan…

Dan ternyata, kaupun begitu.

Merasa kehilangan karena jauh dariku…

Merasa menyesal telah meninggalkanku.

Merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakanku.

Dan sekali lagi, kau meminta maaf di depanku. Kali ini dengan alasan pasti. Dan alasan itu mampu menghapuskan segala pikiran negatifku.

Aku senang kawan. Sungguh aku senang. Aku bisa merasakan ada suatu kelegaan besar yang melanda diriku.

Harapan yang semula telah pupus kini telah kembali tumbuh dan berkembang.

Cahaya hati yang sempat memudar kini telah kembali bersinar dengan terang.

Ku harap semuanya akan tetap seperti ini, kawan. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku janji di hadapan publik ini, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan selalu bersamamu saat kau memerlukanku. Ku mohon izinkan aku untuk selalu menempati sedikit tempat di hatimu.

Dan satu harapan terbesarku adalah,

"Agar suatu saat nanti kau bisa melihatku sebagai 'Teman TerbaikMu', kawan…"

.

.

The End

.

.

Hhh~ lega sudah hehe^^a

Mind to review?

With friendly,

uchi hayui chan


End file.
